User blog:Tomahawk23/Punisher (Frank Castle) Vs. Bane (Nolanverse)
This is a battle between what is possibly two of the deadliest non super-human comic book characters in comic book history! One a former Recon Marine and Vietnam veteran who over the period of 30 years slaughtered over 2,000 people. The other a tactical genius who was born and raised in the cloest thing to hell on this planet who held an entire city hostage for five months and defeated Batman. In a battle between two extrodinary fighters only one will survive, only one will come out on top, only one can be The Deadliest Warrior. Punisher (Frank Castle) Frank Castle served four years in Vietnam in the Marine Force Recon. A Marine Special Forces unit tasked with scouting the battle ground before the regular Marines attacked. They also engaged in some combat in which Castle saw a lot of. At the time they were developing insurtion and combat tactics of the US Navy SEALs and the Green Berets. During his time in Vietnam Castle crossed trained with Australian SAS, Navy SEALs, and Green Berets. He fought in numerous engagements and was the only survivor (from both sides) of a massive Viet Cong assault on Valley Forge Firebase in 1971. After his years in Vietnam Castle returned home to his family. His family was killed in central park when they witnessed a Italian Mafia hit, the hitman paniced and executed his family. This would change Frank forever. Since that day he has hunted down and exterminated criminals on a international level. Wherever he finds them, he kills them. Solely armed convential weaponry, and a fanatical hatred of criminals Castle has killed dozens of super-humans in upfront combat time and time again. He even incapitated Wolverine once. Castle is an expert in Urban Warfare. For around 36 years, Castle has continuously come up with genius plans to raid buildings, warehouses, assassinate people, ambush people, and all kinds of other things within that. He is also an expert in: Stealth Tactics, Guerilla Warfare, Jungle Warfare, demolitions, and various other things. Castle at this point has been doing this for over 40 years because his timeline has never been altered or moved up by marvel. Meaning he has effecitivily aged over the years. He is now somewhere in his 50's-60's. Unlike most people at that age, Castle's physical condition has never changed over the years. He has always stayed in top physical condition, and continues to massacre dozens of people at once. One of Punisher's most notable pieces of equipment is his chestguard. His chestguard is so strong it has even survived shotgun blasts at close range. Frank is known for his extremely high pain tolerance. Even Nick Fury and Tony Stark have commented on just how high his pain tolerance is. M1911.jpg|M1911 MP5K.jpg|MP5K Remington_870MCS.jpg|Remington Model 870 3339274641_35247975eb.jpg|M4A1 M60E4.jpg|M60E4 m67 grenade.jpg|M67 grenade M4X.jpg|M4X combat knife Bane Bane was born into a prison in the Middle East. A large pit where men are thrown to suffer. It is believed to be the closest thing to hell on Earth. Bane described the reason that the pit is the closest thing to hell on Earth as did many others. About 30 years before Batman Begins, Ra's Al Ghul was a mercenary working for a local warlord, he fell in love with the warlord's daughter. When the warlord found out he was sentenced to the prison. His daughter convinced him to set Ra's free.. Unfortunately for Ra's he never found out the true price of his freedom. The warlord's daughter was sentenced to the prison where she had Ra's daughter. She would later die. According to the prison doctor the prison was "plagued" at the time. The prisoners wanted to kill the child. But Bane (a prisoner there) saw the child's innocents, he saw it as their redemption. He protected it from the prisoners. Eventually the prisoners would all come after him and the child at once. While Bane was chased he carried the girl to the point where one tries to climb out. Bane fought the prisoners but was overwhelmed and defeated. The child would be the first person to successfully climb out of the prison. Bane however, was not so lucky. The prisoners tortured him horribly disfiguring his face. The doctor did everything he could, but the damage was done. Bane was put into a position to feel ever lasting .extreme pain on his face. The child would soon find Ra's, she convinced Ra's to get Bane out. The league of shadows took them in and trained them. Unfrotunately for Bane Ra's didn't see the man who saved and protected that girl, he saw only a "monster". He was exiled from the League. After Ra's death Talia took over the League of Shadows and brought Bane back in. Bane would later come up with an incredible plan to hold Gotham hostage that would hold virtually any form of military action useless. He even single handedly defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. Bane is one of the greatest tacticians in the DC Universe. He is right up there with Batman, Deathstroke, and other tacticians CZ75.jpg|CZ-75 Mini Uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi Saw'd Off.jpg|Saw Off Shotgun G36C.jpg|G36C Mk.jpg|Mk2 Grenade Rpg-7.jpg|RPG-7 League of Shadows sword.jpg|League of Shadows Sword X-factors Punisher/Bane Training/93/83 Castle was a Recon Marine in Vietnam, that's already superior training there. On top of it he cross-trained with US Navy SEALs, Green Berets, and the Australian SAS. Bane was born into a prison where he naturally learned to fight. You can see in the scenes showing him in combat he was one of the most skilled prisoners there. When he was brought out he was trained by Ra's Al Ghul for a short period of time. Despite being exiled quickly, Bane was highly trained by him and one of the best fighters in the League. That still does not match anywhere near up to Frank's training. Physicality93/97 Bane has trained himself to physical perfection. He can probably lift over 800 pounds. He is very fast and has a lot of stamina. He is probably the most physically fit character in the Nolanverse. Frank is extremely physically fit but is overall not even near as fit as Bane is. While you could argue that Punisher's age being in his 50's or 60's will effect him against Bane. The truth is it won't at all. Punisher is extremely physically fit, even in your 50's, 60's if you remain very physically fit it won't effect you in a fight. I know people like that. Experience/100/80 Bane was born into suffering, born into violence. But the truth is what Bane saw all his life was just fist fights and stabings between various prisoners. When he was taken into the League of Shadows he fought criminals for a few months before being exiled. Frank on the other hand fought against trained and disiplined opponents in Vietnam for four years. He has fought all types of criminals, super-humans, and even other armies and guerilla groups for the past 39 years. If you're wondering why he fought armies and guerilla groups it's because Nick Fury likes to hire him to do shit for him. Hand-to-Hand Combat/91/97 Both fighters here are extrodinary hand-to-hand combatants. Bane is the more skilled combatant here though. Bane is skilled in more martial arts, and was really only seen engaging his opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Bane has been shown to be able to easily take out gunmen at close range and even beat Batman. While Punisher could accomplish the things Bane did hand-to-hand in TDKR, Bane is just the overall better hand-to-hand combatant and can do it better. This won't be a huge factor in the fight though since they will be charging at each other guns blazing they won't really get a chance to use it. Most of the fights will end from gunfire. Intelligence/80/97 Castle isn't stupid under any circumstance. He has proven to be highly intelligent and a skilled tactician. But Bane has proven to be far more intelligent. The occupation of Gotham is something Frank could've never planned out and succeeded at doing with or without the logistics Bane had. Bane is arguably more intelligent then Nolanverse Batman, and almost as intelligent as comics Batman. Creativity/88/84 Both are very creative. Both come up with original and unthought of tactics, ideas, resource to things they find or hear about, taking things they find in their enviornment in the middle of a fight, etc. But Punisher will get a slight edge here, while Bane has been very creative such as using the reactor to create a nuclear bomb, Frank has continuously been seen taking simple weapons mobile or stationary he finds and turning them into weapons. He has also been shown to create his own highly effective tactics that are in away more creative then Bane. Organization/70/100 Frank never really needed to be very organized. He's one guy with a bunch of guns. The only organization he really needed with timing and planning which he has. Bane on the other hand was extremely organized in the occupation of Gotham. He carefully and patiently prepared and organized for the occupation. He never made a single mistake from a lack of organization throughout the occupation. Tactics93/89 Okay before you say "WTF? Bane is a far superior tactician" hear me out. Okay, Bane is a far superior tactician and more intelligent without a doubt. However, Bane's tactics are not based on one on one fights, his tactical mind is good with commanding troops on the battlefield. Not in a one on one or a one on several fight. Frank on the other hand is a tactical genius, he has easily raided hundreds of warehouses and taken out dozens of people. He has gone face to face with many people one on one. See what I'm saying? No? Well think of it, if your opponent is highly skilled in one set of tactics far more then you, you're highly skilled in another set, you're fighting him where his tactics are virtually useless, but yours are, then who has the better tactics? Yes, Bane is highly adaptable and can quickly come up with good one on one tactics that's true. You can always say he can outsmart Frank but before you say that think of the fact that Frank has 39 years experience with these kinds of tactics in which he uses day in and day out. See where I'm coming from? Arguments Punisher Argument: (By EA) The Punisher. Bane. Two men who breathe in violence like we breathe in fresh air. However, Punisher would win because he's simply been at the game of killing much longer than Bane has, and against a wider variety of foes. From the jungles of Vietnam, guns a-blazin' against the Viet Cong guerrillas, to superhuman mutants, the Punisher has brought his A-Game and emerged triumphant. He's bringing in reliable, time-tested weaponry that fires fast and hits hard: The M60E4 is a radically improved version of the gun the Punisher has had experience with since his days in 'Nam, and since it's upgraded, it won't face jamming issues. The M1911 might have a smaller magazine than most guns but when it comes to stopping power it's second to none. The MP5K's got one of the fastest fire-rates you can spit off from submachine guns, and the classic M4 is another weapon the Punisher will be very familiar with. The M4 can be outfitted very easily with any number of attachments and its robust design gives it select-fire capabilities (semi-auto, full-auto or 3-round burst fire). The Punisher is bringing in the ultimate arsenal and the best part is, he's been using it all for 40 years! Bane operates through psychological attacks, and he's a master of it - he was nearly able to break Batman mentally. However, the Punisher has seen everything there's been to see - from the hidden horrors of the Vietnam War to the murder of his family in Central Park, he's tough-as-nails physically and mentally. He's got the thousand-yard stare that most war veterans come back with, and Bane simply can't exploit this during their fight. Bane isn't stupid, but he's always ready to drop the gun and charge in close for a bare-knuckle beatdown, and this might be his undoing. He thrives in the power he commands over others and relishes in the fear he inspires in both friend and foe alike. Punisher won't be affected by this (and even if he would be, he'd be able to mask the emotion), and Bane will easily get emotional himself, trying as hard as he can to be the dominant force in the fight. Ultimately, the Punisher has fought longer than Bane and against a wider variety of tougher foes, he's more familiar with his weapons, and he's got a mental shield against Bane's primary focus in a fight. Bane is strong and likes to take control of the situation, but the Punisher won't let him take the advantage and will simply spray him full of lead before he can close the distance. Bane will try his best to bring the fight up-close but as long as the Punisher can keep his finger on the trigger, Bane will never get close enough to even pull back his fist. Argument for Bane: (By Las) Bane is gonna take this for a numerous amount of reasons, dear reader. One, he has a field-advantage. The battle is taking place in Gotham which Bane knows the layout to, giving him a greater advantage in terms of battlefield knowledge. Bane's Organization will also give him an advantage in combo with battlefield knowledge, He'll be able to use his weapons faster and more effciently than Castle because of his organization, and will lay more shots on him at a faster rate as a result. Now for Strength and Intelligence, and Bane easily has and takes both of these factors over Frank. As seen in The Dark Knight Rises, Bane can mentally mess with his opponent like he did to Batman, and will most likely do the same to Frank. Afterall, Frank has some serious mental scars. Bane's intelligence will also allow him to outsmart Frank with ease in combo with his Organization, Battlefield Knowledge, and Tactics. Bane will dominate close quarters combat with His superior strength, and will beat Frank to a pulp if he ever drops a gun or runs out of ammo, and this is possible because of his low organization skills. As for handguns, Castle brings in a gun with a superior calibre, but has 7-bullet magazine compared to Bane's CZ 75, which has ~12 per magazine. And for Melee weapons, Bane easily takes the cake with his Sword which is much longer and deadlier than Punisher's knife. As for Mid range, Punisher has a superior shotgun, but it does weigh much much more than Bane's sawed-off. SMG-wise, the Uzi has a lesser-rate of fire, firing 600 rpm as a opposed to the MP5K's 900 rpm. For calibre, they are both firing 9mm rounds. The Uzi has more range than the MP5K, 200 m to 100 m. And has a slightly larger magazine, 20-50 9mm rounds for the Uzi compared to 15-35 With the MP5K. So you guys can decide who has the superior mid ranged weapons, for me, it's a tie. Long range, these two guns are almost neck and neck. Both firing 5.56x45mm NATO and have 30 rounds per magazine. Rate of fire wise, 750 rpm with the G36, and 700 rpm with the M4A1. Range wise, the G36 takes again, having a 800 m range to the M4's 500 to 600 m range. The G36 also has superior sights, making it more accurate than the M4A1. So, for me the G36C easily takes long range. Explosive, Both of these are grenades and will have the same amount of efficiency in the fight. But for Specials, both of these weapons have different advantages. VERY Different advantages. Both these weapons are heavy, but the RPG-7 is lighter. The RPG-7 will have a boom, and the M60 will not. The M60 will be a pain to lug around an to reload, the RPG-7 will not. And finally, the M60 will jam, the RPG-7 will not. This gives the RPG-7 an easy edge to me. Another reason why Bane wins is because of his mask. To make it simple, Bane's mask makes him invulnerable to pain, so Punisher's weapons will not hurt him as much as some of his other foes, so when Frank is landing shots into Bane's chest, he'll soon be tackled down. So, that's why pain takes it. Bane's weapons are superior, and Frank will die in close range if he makes one small mistake. Bane's superior Special weapon, Domination in Close quarters, along with his superior Long ranged weapon are all reasons why Bane will win. Bane will also win because of his x-factors, being stronger, smarter, and more mentally stable and well-organized than the Punisher. Notes *Battle will take place in Gotham during the Occupation. *A vote with 4 sentences all true, good, and relevant reasons will be full. Anything less doesn't count. If a vote is a paragraph long but has under 4 sentences because of using long sentences it is still full. *Arguments Count as votes. Battle One may question if I realize that what I do makes no difference in the world. Frank thought as he approached a methlab. But they just don't understand......I know my actions don't make the world a safer place....But I pursue this corse because it is what I have chosen to do. Frank quietly opened the door of the methlab, he through a grenade into the room then shut the door the grenade killed the people in the first room. Frank quickly went in with dual Min-Uzis, 3 men came out from the backroom armed with TEC-9s, he quickly gunned them down with his Mini Uzis. Once a man has lost a loved one to society's black underbelly he can never turn his back on it......Never pretend....Or think....That it'll never happen to him. For almost every man I kill.....Several people don't have to endure the pain I went through when I lost my family. As he walked away from the burning methlab "Never enough is it?". Frank immediately turned point his Uzis at the voice. It was an old friend of his.......One of the few people he trusts, Nick Fury. What the hell are you doing here?". "I got a business proposal for you." "Hop in my van". "I assume you heard about this terrorist take over of Gotham City". Said, Fury. "Yeah what about it?" "As you know the terrorists have made threats saying that if we invade or if anyone crosses the bridge they set off a four megaton nuclear bomb. We can sneek a small special forces team into the city disguised as guys bringing in food to the ctiy. We're sending three unarmed guys to link up with a group of cops in the town trying to fix the situation. From there they will try to find and disarm the bomb. We want you to go in with them, find and take out their leader. This man who calls himself "Bane". A few months ago he was a wanted terrorist by the C.I.A in West Africa". "How will I be bringing in weapons?". We'll discuss that later at a breifing. There's an Air Force Base in Rhode Island, take this note, it gives you everything you need to find and get into the base". "Drop me off here". He pulled over the van. As Fury got out he said: "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Bane released the entire Blackgate Prison". Frank looked at him with a pissed off and silent look on his face. The Next Day: When I reached the gate, I handed the MP at the gate a piece of paper Fury gave me giving me access to enter the base. "Take the next left, go to the big building by the B52s" said the MP at the gate. Frank drove the van and parked right infront of the building with no care what-so-ever as to where to park his van. As he walked into the building the MP at the desk said: "6th floor". When he reached the room he was greeted by Fury "Hello, Frank" he said. They sat down in a dark room with a projection screen. "Umm.....Colenel, Fury, there's no smoking in..." "Shut up and run the film this my base I'll smoke as much as I godamn want". "Can you believe this new smoking shit, Frank?" "Can't say I noticed". "Bah, pretty soon smoking will be illegal because of pricks like Rob Reiner". The film played, showing the U.N food trucks going into the city and the men getting out and loading the food. "Okay, so you'll be going in with those U.N food trucks, in one of the trucks there'll be 3 special forces guys who are gonna meet up with the surviving cops and try to find the bomb. You'll be in the last truck, once you get out is the part where it gets tricky. You're gonna be lifitng two of those food boxes, they'll contain various weapons, whatever weapons you want we'll put in the box". "Once you get out of the truck, you'll take those two boxes and move away from the scene, out of sight basically. You'll then pick up the weapons and change, then you'll need to find and take out Bane". "If they see you walking away, you'll need to get into a place where they can't see you, then quickly and silently kill the guys who follow you" "You are to use any methods necessary to kill Bane, even if you have to slaughter his entire army to get to him". "What do I do once I kill him?". Asked, Frank. "Once he's dead you can't leave the city until the bomb is disarmed. You can help find the bomb, kill his army, do whatever the fuck you want. I'm sure you'd love to go after those Blackgate prisoners he released". "Room 5 on the 7th floor is where you'll be staying for the next 3 days". "Alright, Fury. I want a M4A1, a M119, a M60E4, 4 M67s, a MP5K, a Remington 870 and I got my own knife. I want two 200 round belt fed 7.62 ammo boxes for the M60. 4 magazines for the M4, 4 mags for the M119, 4 for the MP5K, and a belt with 16, 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells. I also want 5 ounces of C-4. "Fair enough, Frank". 3 days later: "Alright Alright everybody in the truck! let's move out everybody out!!" One of the MPs shouted. "We've got boots on the ground, sir". Said Fury's major. Fury watched as they got out of the trucks with a cold stare with a cigar in his mouth and his hands in his coat pockets. When the trucks stopped, Frank set off an explosion from a piece of C4 he secretly planted a few blocks back. "What the hell was that!?". Said, Barsad. "You four go check it out!" "Yes, sir!" Replied his men. Barsad opened the truck, right infront of him was Frank he quickly grabbed his neck and snapped it. Killing, Barsad. He got out of the truck and went into the house right next to the truck draging Barsad's body in with him. Frank put on his vest and loaded with his weapons''. Intimidation, a powerful agent in war''. Frank proceeded to skin Barsad's entire corpse. But what he didn't do, was skin his face knowing that people would be terrified if their boss was skinned alive. Frank skinned him over a large bucket, letting the blood drop into it. After skinning the body, Frank carved a Punisher skull into his body. He then proceeded to grab some rope, he then hung his body head down out the window. He proceeded to dump the bucket of blood onto the ground out the window along with all of Barsad's skin. He then took Barsad's MK2 Grenades. "So then......Holy shit! What the f!ck!?" "Oh my fu!c*king god........Is that... Barsad?" Frank walked out of the house as we raised his M119 the two League of Shadows members raised their G36s, Frank put two rounds into their heads. Frank threw a grenade down the street to attract attention. "What was that?" said one of the near by League of Shadows members. "We better go check it out" replied his friend. "Fury, this animal you hired isn't going after Bane, he's going after his entire fuc@king army!" said one of the generals. "He took what you said seriously!". "What kind of demented ass hole sends the Punisher into an occupied city to assassinate a terrorist leader?" "All of you shut the f*ck up" replied Fury. "It's the Punisher, OPEN FIRE!!!" shouted one of the League of Shadows members. The League of Shadows opened fire, Frank threw a MK2 down the street. "Grenade!!!!" the League of Shadows members quickly rolled out of the way. Frank came out of cover and opened fire with his M60. He quickly took out the two who rolled to a bench, he swaped and took out the guy with no cover. One of the guys had good over behind a statue. Frank held down the trigger on the statue just waiting to penetrate it. Hold the trigger down, don't let go, and just keeping holding it and holding it, and eventually the cover breaks. Frank suddenly felt the impact of a 9mm bullet his his armor. He quickly turned around to see 6 League of Shadows members standing there, he quickly ran sideways to avoid getting shot by the man behind the statue. As he ran sideways he opened up on his opponents, he quickly gunned three of them down with automatic fire, 4 were able to move to cover in time. Frank now in an ally, kicked open the door to a building there. "We have spotted the Punisher, he has killed 6 men already. We are currently pursuing him into a building, we are requesting backup". "You are unable to defeat one man.......One undisiplined man with a gun........You're left to fend for yourselves....Your weakness has cost the lives of six men. Find him!" shouted Bane on the radio. His men didn't bother to respond knowing that if they did it would only piss Bane off more. The League of Shadows members kicked open the door; guns ready. "Fury! Our other special forces team is dead now and now all we have is the godamn Punisher. "Why the hell did you send him in, we have other people who can do they job. He'll be dead before he kills Bane you fu*ck!ng moron:. "I agree with him someone get another team ready!" shouted another general. "Generals..Try to act your rank for a moment". replied Fury "Frank will easily have all of these men dead soon, he's not trying to slaughter their entire Army, he's luring Bane to him. So shut the f*ck up and have faith in Frank. This guy fought off a massive VC attack in Vietnam with just 4 men". "This animal of yours better get the job done Fury". The general who said that proceeded to walk out of the room. As the League of Shadows members searched the building, they turned a corner, Frank suddenly jumped up from cover in a room behind a window with his MP5K he quickly gunned down his opponents with automatic fire. He walked over to one of the bodies and picked up the radio. "Hey Bane....your men......they're dead now, come and get me." "You 4 come with me" said Bane. They got into one of the tank's and drove off. "Just how did you get in here Mr. Castle, and why are you here?" said Bane. "You released blackgate prison, the power of rage is how I got here". "Sir, we've got radio interceptions it seems Castle has lured Bane out, they're talking on the radio". "Good....good". Said Fury "Perhaps if you knew our real goals and why we were doing this you wouldn't be so quick to kill us". Two of the generals looked at each other as they listened to the radio interception. "You see, like you we are vigilantes. 8 years ago Gotham was worse for crime the Detroit, we attempted to destroy the entire city but were stopped by Batman. Now we are here to finish the job. We caused the Great London Fire and the Bubonic Plague to end crime". "You are truly ignorant to think that I would join you or that you make the slightest difference in the world". "And you do?". "No, I do this because it is what I have chosen to do. Since we can never hope to understand why we're here, if there's even anything to understand, the individual should choose a goal and pursue it wholeheartedly, despite the certainty of death and the meaninglessness of action. I may make a small difference in NYC, but that's nothing world wide. I do what I do because for every man I kill several others don't have to suffer what I did. "Aren't you a firm believer in "the ends justify the means"? "Not if the means involve killing innocent civilians". "Well Mr. Castle.....We are right outside of the building where these radio transmissions are, good bye". Bane fire the tank's canon at the building where he was tracking the Radio. Half of the building crumbled down. "Bane the radio's not destroyed". Suddenly a grenade went right through the window of the tank, Bane grabbed it and threw it out the broken window. He quickly opened the hatch and grabbed Frank pulling him down. He head butted Bane then back kicked a League member in face. A League member threw a punch at him, Frank grabbed it he then locked and broke his arm. "AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the League member, then snapped his neck. Bane grabbed Castle's head and slammed it against the wall of the tank. "Mr. Castle, your years of slaughter are coming to an end". Castle quickly kicked Bane in the balls, two other League members pulled their CZ-75s on Frank, he quickly disarmed one of them, the other League member fired, right when he did Frank duckd and punched him in the balls. He then shot the League member he disarmed. Bane quickly grabbed Castle, Castle shot the other League member in the head with the CZ-75. Suddenly, 5 League members jumped into the tank. "Mr. Castle, I will not simply kill you here. I will give you a trial". Said Bane. One of the League members knocked Castle unconscious with his G36C. Fury and all men in the room watched as they dragged Frank away. "Great, Fury, because you sent this animal in now he's captured and is gonna be dead. We've lost all boots on the ground because you wouldn't send a full team in GODAMNIT!!!" "Calm the f!ck down, Castle has been taken alive multiple times, and he has escaped from prisons in Vietnam, maximum security prisons on islands here in the U.S, and even by other criminals. Castle will figure away out before they kill him, and then he'll have Bane dead". "Your faith better pay off, Fury" replied one of the generals. As he walkek out of the room he mumbled swears 2 hours later at the court: Frank woke up to find himself on a chair in a courtroom surrounded by criminals and Bane's gunmen. "Frank Castle, AKA "The Punisher you are responsible for an estimate of over 2,000 murders of various criminals. Most commonly in the organized crime community". Said, Dr. Crane. Frank looked at him with an angry silent stare. "Your fate has been determined between two options: Exile, or death. Which will it be"? Frank just kept staring at him. "Death then. Sold". Crane hit his hammer down. "By Exile!" Bane's men brought him out onto the ice. "You walk across that ice, you follow the thick ice, you fall you're dead in minutes". Said one of Bane's men. He then took off Frank's handcuffs. Frank quickly and descively grabbed the merc's armed arm, he put his left leg behind his right leg and tripped him while pushing him down by holding him arm as he did that he shot his gun and put 2 bullets into the other gunman's chest. He then disarmed the gun and shot the one he had grabbed. Castle then threw their bodies onto the ice in which the ice immediately cracked. "Well there you go, Castle's already escaping" said Fury. "We'll see". Replied one of the generals. Right before Castle went back inside he heard two of Bane's men coming to the door. "Those weapons they found on Castle are gonna be real useful haw". "More so his ammuniation, we've got enough weapons we won't need them to much". "Always wanted to try out an M60". "They've got them locked away in the basement if you wanna take a shot?" "Hell yeah I would let's go" As they turned back Castle snuck up behind them, he smashed their heads together knocking them out. He then cut off bloodflow to their brain's then dragged the bodies outside and threw them onto the ice They'll assume the gunshots was just warning shots or something. Frank thought to himself. Castle snuck into the basement and grabbed his weapons. Frank walked up the stairs, he snuck out of the building. Frank kicked open the front door, he then opened fire on everyone inside. As blood splattered everywhere, Bane's men did not panic and tried to get into a safe position. Frank tried to gun them down as quickly as possible. These guys aren't just terrorists.....these guys are trained...Veterans of Eastern Europe's massacres in the Yugoslav Wars.....Massacres of villages in Burma...Survivors and perpetrators of Mexico's drug wars..Most of these guys survivors. They know how to react in one....,,,Whether they're the victimes or the murders. You gotta take them out as quickly as possible before they can get strategic positions on you. One of them's getting the right idea, stay low...stay hidden....flank me....I let go with one hand and pull out a MP5K, without aiming I just spray and prey on full auto. I get him. In times like this I can't help but think about Mai Lai. 347 innocent Vietnamese civilians massacred by US troops. I had a friend who participated in that, he killed himself when he got home One convict jumps at me from the left with a knife. I block it with my MP5, then I just shoot him. Looks like everyone's dead. Maybe not.....Gotta keep firing, make sure nobody's faking, hit the bodies. Frank walked over to one of the guy's radios and radioed Bane. "Bane you hear those gun shots? that we me massacring your court". "You have made a major mistake, Castle. You have proven to be a far superior opponent then Batman. I look forward to claiming victory against you". Bane replied. "Sir where are you going?" Said one of Bane's men. "To kill Castle". Bane got in the tank and headed for the courtroom. Put the remaining C4 in the courthouse...Put the Radio in it too. Bane will be tracking the radio which'll lead him into the courthouse...So I'll leave it and go to the house down the street. When he goes in the courthouse.....I blow it the hell. 5 minutes later at the courthouse: Bane arrived at the courthouse and got out of the tank. "Nice try Castle, but it's obvious trap". How the hell did he...........? Bane walked down the street carrying an RPG, with a G36C on his back, a Mini-Uzi and a CZ-75 strapped to his leg. As well as grenades on his vest, and a sword in a sheath. Bane took aim at the top floor of the second house to his left with an RPG. "Aw hell......" said Frank. He quickly shot the window in the house he was in and jumped out onto the fire-escape. Bane fired the RPG. It hit the top floor. Causing massive damage to the house. As Frank ran down the fire-escape, a large couch fell onto the fire-escape. The old and rusty fire-escape was at it's end, the fire-escape collapsed. As it fell Frank quickly grabbed onto the now vertical fire-escape. He swung back and threw himself forward crashing into the next window. Right then Bane came around and saw the window, he threw a MK2 grenade into the room. Then sprayed the hoiuse with 17 rounds of 9mm ammuniation from his Uzi. Bane proceeded to go into the house. When he reached the second floor he walked into the bedroom. Frank put a M119 to Bane's head right as he pulled the trigger Bane ducked and upper-cutted him in the chin. "Experience has defeated you Mr. Castle......I am not your average criminal". Bane proceeded to kick Frank in the balls. "Good bye Mr. Castle". Said Bane as he pointed his CZ-75 at him. Frank unpinned a M67 and threw it against the wall in the room. Bane quickly ran over to it and threw it out the window. "A desparate attempt to take me with you....Admirable, but failed". "No Bane". Bane turned around to see Castle charging at him. "It was a distraction!" Castle said as he threw a punch at Bane's face. Bane blocked and countered Castle, he ducked and lifted Bane up from his stomach and droped him head first on the ground. Frank then tried to kick him in the face. Right as Frank threw his kick Bane grabbed it and tripped him. As he got up Castle quickly jumped up and tackled him out the window onto the fire escape. As both warriors got up, Frank moved backwards up the stairs onto the roof and pulled out his knife as Bane pulled out his sword. "You brought a knife to a sword fight? Mr. Castle..I'm disappointed. Bane made a downwards slash against Castle. He jumped to the left to dodge it, and threw his knife at Bane. it hit him in his vest, not coming close to getting through at all. "I thought a man of your reputation would aim for the head". Bane moved towards Castle. His back now faced the ledge. Bane thrusted his blade at Castle. Castle jumped back, right then Bane moved forward and threw another thrust. Knowing he was basically out of options, Castle jumped off the roof, he grabbed onto the ledge of the second window. He pulled out his M119, barely managing to hang onto the ledge. When Bane poped his head out, Castle fired, Bane had moved his head back just in time. Bane then blind fired his other CZ-75 at Castle. When Bane looked down there was no body, just a broken window. Bane went onto the fire-escape into the house, when he entered there was an M119 at his head. He quickly grabbed Frank's arm and held it against the wall, he then poined the CZ-75 at Frank's head. Right before he shot it Frank pushed the button to take out the magazine. He then kneed him in the groin moving him a few inches back, Frank then punched him in the face. He charged at him punching him as hard and fast as he humanly could. Frank was hitting him in the stomach as hard as he could; Bane kept his arms in a position to cause his punches to do the least damage as possible. Frank then surprised him and hit low in the balls. Frank threw another punch at his slightly exposed face. Bane blocked and countered it; hitting him in the face breaking his nose knocking Frank's face back. "You are a powerful opponent Mr. Castle......But even you can not stop us". Bane moved toward him and grabbed his hair he then slammed his face against the wall several times. "Had enough now, Mr. Castle?" "Maybe so..But let's see how you do with out your mask. Castle replied. He grabbed the top of Bane's mask and compleely ripped it off. "AAAAAHH!!!. F**K, GODAMNIT!!. Screamed Bane. Bane moved back holding his face and screaming, he then charged at Castle trying to retrieve the mask. Castle then threw it out the window. "Looks like you can't handle shit without that maks of yours!". Bane tried to grab him. Frank ducked grabbing his waist, putting him over his shoulder and dropping him backwards on his head. He picked Bane up attemtping to throw him out of the window. Bane quickly grabbed his hand trying to pull his hand off. Unfortunately for Bane, in the immense pain he was in he simply didn't have the will mentally to release Castle's grip. By By "Mr. Bane!" Castle then threw Bane right out of the window where he landed on the ground. The fall killed Bane in a matter of seconds. "Now to kill those henchmen of yours, then I'll move on to those Blackgate prisoners you released". Winner: Frank Castle. Winning Argument's Opinion Frank Castle won because of his experience - when you've been killing people for as long as he has, with the same familiar weapons, you simply can't beat him. Up close, Bane had a minor advantage but even then the Punisher was still able to put up a fight - but it was Bane's reliance on closing in to finish Punisher off that was his undoing. Bane might be invulnerable to pain but if you take a bullet to the head - or 20 to 30 in the chest, you're going down. _EA What should my next fight be? What should be my next fight? Hashishin vs. Germanic Ghost Warrior Soprano Crime Family vs. Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Category:Blog posts